


Stranger Danger

by linasane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, barista!cas, bloodied up!Dean, kid!fic (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr that asked for barista!Cas and and bloodied up Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Danger

Dean starts the story differently every time he tells it.

When he told Sam he started off with, “Well this dumb fucker right here…”

At their wedding it began, “I don’t know how many of you all know this, but me and Cas probably wouldn’t even be together if it weren’t for his ridiculous amount of faith in humanity.”

Now, Castiel watches his husband speak a new introduction softly to the tiny bundle in his arms, “Now, Mary, I’m gonna tell you about how me and your Papa met.  And right after that we’re gonna discuss a new concept called ‘Stranger Danger’…”

As embarrassing as all Dean’s storytelling can be, looking back, Castiel long ago had to admit that he’s right.

 

* * *

 

He’d just stepped outside of the shop to lock up when someone had suddenly slammed into his side.  He was knocked off balance, only to be steadied by a pair of large hands gripping his shoulders.

“Shit, sorry!” the other man said gruffly.

“That’s alright,” Cas told him.  He looked up to meet a pair of gorgeous green eyes for just a second before the other man pulled his hands back, and Castiel was distracted by a hell of a lot of red.

“Are you alright?” he asked the green-eyed man, concernedly looking him up and down.  His hands and shirt were covered in blood.  Before the he could speak however, Castiel had him back inside the coffee shop, seated on a chair as he searched for any injuries.

The other man seemed shocked, finally speaking when Cas started poking and prodding at his torso in an attempt to find the source of all the blood.  “Whoa, dude, calm down.  It’s not mine.”

Castiel shot him a quizzical look, and the other man continued, “I was walking down the block and saw this kid get hit by some asshole who couldn’t bother to stop.  I helped him out until the ambulance got there.”

Cas relaxed and took a seat across from the other man.  “That must have been a difficult thing to do,” he said.

“Nah, not really,” the man shrugged, “Kinda normal for me.  I’m an EMT.  I just happened to be off duty this time.”

“Still,” Cas said, “It must have been tough.  And it was good of you to help.  I fear there aren’t enough people willing to help others like that these days.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, man.  Then again, you just saw a guy covered in blood and apparently your first instinct was to help rather than run, like most people would’ve.”

Castiel chuckled, “Well I’m not most people then, I guess.  I like to think the best of people, although I find I am most often disappointed.”  He looked up then, catching the other man’s gaze, “You, however, did not disappoint.”

The other man held his gaze for an indeterminate amount of time before shaking his head and looking down at his still-bloody hands.  “Man,” he said, “You really are something.”

They sat in silence for a few moments longer before Cas stood and moved towards the counter.  “Would you like a coffee?”

The other man stood as well, catching up with Castiel at the counter, “Yeah, thanks.  That would be amazing.  Do you, uh, think I could maybe wash my hands first or something though?”

“Oh, yes of course.  Wait here one second,” Cas told him, darting quickly into the back room.  He emerged a minute later with a t-shirt in his hand, which he held out to the stranger, “Here.  I usually keep a spare shirt around in case of spills.  It might be a bit small on you, but at least it’s clean.  The bathroom’s just over there.”

The other man looked shocked for a second before reaching out and taking the shirt.  “Oh wow, thanks, uh…”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel?” the other man tried out, lips quirking up a bit at the odd name.  “Well, yeah, thanks, uh, Cas.  I’m Dean by the way.  Dean Winchester.”

“Hello, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Dean’s mostly finished with the tale by this point, having exaggerated only a tiny bit (“What?” he’d said when Cas shot him a look, “It keeps it entertaining!”).  Castiel walks over and wraps his arms around his husband, looking down at their baby girl to find her staring right back.

“And so, Mary,” Dean’s saying, “The moral of this story is that, as much as I love your Papa here, if you ever bump into someone covered in blood late at night, you run like hell, okay?”

Cas feels his cheeks redden and hides his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.  Even after all these years, after everything they’ve been through – getting married, adopting a  _daughter_  – he can’t help but feel a little bit embarrassed about how naïve he had been when they had met.  Admittedly, bringing a strange man covered in blood into the coffee shop had not exactly been the smartest thing he’s ever done, but damn is he glad he did.


End file.
